


Больше нет

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: после возвращения из ЮВАС они почти не разговаривают





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: кинк на киберпротез
> 
> Бета: daana

В этот вечер наступила осень. На первый взгляд город не изменился — все так же высились небоскребы, небо мягко синело между ними, словно застиранная ткань. Но воздух уже не мог обмануть ее; в нем ясно чувствовались первые нотки холода.

Акане облокотилась на перила балкона. Достав сигареты, закурила, положила пачку рядом. Дым, тонкими струйками поднимающийся к небу, напомнил ей о Золотом треугольнике.

— Разве сегодня у вас не выходной, инспектор?

Она не слышала, как подошел Гиноза. Его отросшие волосы трепал ветер; на плечи был накинут плащ. И правда. Холодно.

— Выходной. Как и у вас.

Уголок его губ слегка дернулся, и Акане поняла, что допустила бестактность. Почему он вообще заговорил?

После возвращения из ЮВАС они почти не общались — оба понимали, что любой разговор будет кружением среди растяжек с названиями «Когами Синъя», «должностная инструкция», «прошлое».

Гиноза встал рядом, повертел пальцем оказавшуюся перед ним пачку. Потом сильным щелчком отправил ее в полет.

Обернулся и вытащил из ее пальцев сигарету. Смял. Крошки табака подхватил ветер — словно неведомые уродливые лепестки.

— Хватит. Его больше нет, Акане.

Что?..

Гиноза обнял ее. Он был выше на голову. Теплый, пахнущий одеколоном и алкоголем. Твердая железная рука скользнула по талии.

Во рту пересохло. На мгновение ей показалось, что это она, а не он, пьет уже с утра.

В лифте она открыла рот, чтобы спросить, куда они едут, но так же и закрыла. Лифт остановился на сорок втором. В квартире патрульного Гинозы было темно. Дверь с легким шипением закрылась, отрезая их от мира.

Вблизи его глаза казались совсем зелеными; непонятное выражение застыло на лице. Она поняла, что уже видела его там, в ЮВАС; и после, несколько раз, случайно. Он стоял слишком близко; Акане не думала, что когда-нибудь сама попадет в эту неловкую сцену из кино, когда какие-то мгновения, какие-то крупицы решимости отделяют людей от того, чтобы...

Гиноза поцеловал ее. От властного прикосновения к спине по телу побежали мурашки; сладко заныло в паху.

Она читала многое о сексе; все ее знания ничему не помогли. Гиноза обращался с ней бережно и одновременно вольно, ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как цепляться за его плечи, гладить широкую грудь. Наткнувшись на протез, она на мгновение застыла, потом изучающе скользнула ладонью вниз, до самого запястья. Сжала. 

Наверное, Гиноза услышал ее мысль.

Бионические пальцы были осторожными, но не нежными. Именно этого Акане и хотела, прижимаясь промежностью к его руке. Твердо. Больно. Сладко...  
Металлический палец скользнул внутрь, и она со стоном выгнулась. Гиноза, склонившись, поцеловал ее шею и прижался к бедру; Акане почувствовала его возбужденный член. Большой... Гиноза погладил ее изнутри, вырвав у Акане изумленный вскрик. Да, так...

Потом на мгновение стало больно и тесно — пальцев теперь было два. Потом снова хорошо. Потерявшись в ощущениях, она не уловила момента, когда Гиноза приподнял ее и вошел.

От боли Акане распахнула глаза. Во всех ее маленьких экспериментах с самой собой ни разу не фигурировало что-то настолько огромное, сейчас, казалось, разрывающее изнутри. Гиноза, перехватив ее взгляд, остановился. Уперся лбом в плечо.

— Нет? — на выдохе, словно это стоило больших усилий, спросил он. Акане закусила губу, чувствуя, как по щеке течет слеза.

«Больше нет».

Запрокинув голову, она расслабилась, позволяя ему двигаться дальше. Гиноза сдавленно вздохнул и собрал губами ее слезы.

 

...Ветер кружил по балкону стайку неведомо откуда взявшихся сухих листьев. Дрон-уборщик бессмысленно ездил по площадке, пытаясь подхватить их щеткой, но ветер смеялся над ним.

Гиноза появился в дверях, в руках у него были два стаканчика с кофе. Устроив один на перилах, второй он вложил в ладонь Акане. Придвинулся ближе. Обнял.

Откинувшись в кольце его рук, Акане пригубила кофе. Ветер, будто рассмеявшись, поднял листья высоко в воздух; уборщик печально приподнял манипуляторы, прощаясь с последней надеждой выполнить свою задачу.

Наступала осень. Когами больше не было в них.


End file.
